The Girl Who Can't smile' EAH Fanfic
by silverlockedbook
Summary: Amelie Wise,daughter of 'The Wise Princess' , has never had any friends,never had what teens call 'fun' and 'slepovers', never even smiled. Why? She can't. In the halls of Ever After High she is known as not only 'The Wise Princess', like her dead mother, but the girl who can't smile. But could she really change her destiny like Raven did at Legacy day? I only own my OC's
1. Chapter One

_**AN: Hello's my dear readers that don't exist while I am typing these. Hopefully that will change..**_

 _ **Anyways! I thought it be wise of me to give u all some use full information about the destiny my OC has and their backstory. So here's a quick summary about the story she is destined to follow according to The Legacy Day book, and yess, these story those in fact, take place at the BEGINNING of the series and novel.**_

 _ **The story of 'The Wise Princess' is over A HUNDRED YEARS OLD first published in 1886 by Morgan De Mary in a book of British fairy tales called ' The tale of Princess Florimonde and Others Stories'. So old that the only way to read it now is true media. It is literally ancient. The story follows a young, beautiful princess who was in fact, very wise. Instead of calling her by her actual name 'Princess Fernanda' she is known as The Wise Princess. For all she sneaked was knowledge. One thing she did not know, was how to smile. None of the mentors she had surpassed could teach her what it's like to smile. She has never experienced a true grinning smile. However, when she meets a wise wizard, or sorcerer she acts as he's pupil, wanting more knowledge. The man did not know how to teach her to smile, but thought her many things until nothing was left to teach.**_

 _ **One day as the princess was taking a peaceful stroll along the shore, a book in her hand, she saw a little girl drowning in the water begging for help. And without a second thought, the Princess rescued the girl saving her life, but unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about Fernanda. Her body was found along the shore, but she was happy. Her corpse was smiling, she had finally learned what it meant to smile.**_

 _ **So there is the shortest summary I can write. If you wish to know more simply google ''The Wise Princess'', it should come up in Wikipedia. There are several versions, some have a more, happy ending. But I'm sticking with the ORIGINAL like the canon Ever After High universe does.**_

 _ **So I should let you simply enjoy the story now that you are done skipping true the information I just provided. Honest reviews are always welcomed. Enjoy ^.^**_

 _Once Upon a new_ school year, Amelie Wise, daughter of 'The Wise Princess'.(Princess Fernanda )was in her room packing any last minute items she might have left behind, for most of her luggage contained endless amounts of books, parchment, and quills and ink. Daughter of Fernanda has to be wise like her mother after all. She was known in school for being wise in her first year, but she was also known as something she rather not think about. Mostly because it was pretty embarrassing.

She preferred to be emotionless anyway. Or, at least by her expression.

Of course she knew no human being could be emotionless completely, but she wished she could. She wished she could smile whenever she pleased. She wishes she could be like Apple White and have friends and smile with those rose red lips of hers. Or be like Ashlynn Ella, be able to make animals smile and animals to her. Or even cupid, a lover expert, she probably has no destiny to follow, while she was just wise.

She wished for a lot of things.

Sure, she loved reading and learning new languages and history, but she felt like there was something other than the love of a mother and friends missing in her life, like something out there was just waiting for her to try and enjoy. Something she could smile about in front of everyone and not get scolded by the lady's or Headmaster Grimm. However, like every failed birthday wish, it just caused disappointment.

Amelie closed her white and golden suitcase shut, pulled out the shiny rose red handle with green foam and walked out to the front gates. A white and purple carriage with red wheels waited, as a driver and man to pack.

''Your Majesty, the carriage is ready. I wish you a good journey and well school year. Your Mother would have been proud.'' said one of my handlers, who is the closest thing she has to a friend. A worker.

''Thank you'' she said with a nod, her lips forming a straight line, her blue eyes seeming dull.

She wasn't mean, of course, people knew that. It's just her destiny to never smile until the day of her death and to never enjoy true happiness. Which is the reason why students don't know how to act when approaching her, so they don't. She preferred it like that anyway, she docent want to die to only leave broken hearts behind. Not that anyone would have been sad about it.

She got on the carriage and waved a small goodbye before the horses took off and the long journey to EAH began.

 **Amelie POV (Time Skip)**

I walked up to the large front door of castle-like school that is EAH, two birds who's feathers match my brown hair, carrying my carry-on by holding two yellow ribbons by their beak followed shortly behind me.

Up ahead I could see Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter walking in, they suddenly stopped as I could see Maddie put her hands up, people screaming and hiding at the sight of the daughter of the legendary Evil Queen. I paid no mind and just walked right past them, the birds trailing behind as I walked up the staircase to the 3rd floor where my roommate's dorm was located. Everyone was too busy hiding from Raven to notice me.

I placed the key in the lock, twisted it to the right, and turned the knob. The bird's placed the luggage on the bed and flew out the door. I missed these place, no one could tell me what to do in my room, seeing as I had no roommate.

There was supposed to be a girl here but she was moved to another dorm room, probably by the Headmaster like last year. Which is a relief I suppose, I'm used to being on my own when I'm not studying with my mentors and tutors.

All of my books were already placed on the shelves, decorating the part that wasn't used creating a mini library, my white and golden desk in the middle.

I turned to face the mirror, my hair was braided into two side French braids, a golden clip on one side keeping part of my bangs out the way, and the rest of my hair was in a bun. My outfit was a white long sleeve shirt and a red vest with golden stitches sewed on. My skirt a simple brown. My family's traditional crown was hanged on my right arm by golden chains.

It was rusty and the golden details seemed to be fading off. It can't be worn as a crown anymore, it has been passed down for over a century. Barely any of it was left.

I was quite simple. Never had a mom or friends to be inspired by. Besides, what's the point of dressing in a stylish modern outfit. All I do is work.

Even my name means 'work'.

I wonder why they hadn't kept the crown it in EAH, for me to receive when the time comes. Probably because my story is not very famous, Contrary to Apple's and Raven's. With a sigh, I turn to a large amount of luggage to unpack, and all the things I still need to receive regarding my schedule and classes.

"Guess I better start unpacking..."

 **3Rd POV (Narrator) *cough ***

'And so our characters' Legacy year began at ever after high began'

 _WAIT, who are you, voice?_

'Oh, you can really hear me?"

 _Of course I can._

'Well, I'm the Narrator.'

 _Hi, Narrator! I'm Madeline Hatter, and I'm really enjoying all your clever observations and helpful information!_

'Why, Thank you! No one's ever noticed before.'

 _I'm pretty good at noticing things. Which remind's me..Who was that girl that didn't react to Raven?! She seems sorta familiar but IDK her name! Which really tops my hat since I know everyone.-Oh I'm also good at standing on my head, eating three things at once, talking without taking a breath for a long long long long long long long long long time, picking out a good watermelon, and thinking up riddles-though I can't always solve them, at least not my own. Other people's riddles are easier to solve, don't you agree?!_

'I didn't think about it before, but I shall try to observe. That's what I do best. And I'd best get back to it.

However to answer your question, her name is Amelie Wise, I'm not saying anything else.'

 _Okay! I'll be listening!^.^_


	2. Chapter Two

**Amelie POV**

The walls were now a faint red with dark golden swirl like details in the corners. Appearing as vines.

My desk now had stacks of books and parchment as well as different colored ink and a red quill neatly placed.

My bed now had a red blanket whose pattern matched my vest, as well as some brown and black pillows and a few dark blue and green.

My closet now held my plain clothes and shoes, it's amazing how many stuff the rather small sized closet can hold.

The bathroom now had all the items needed to shower, my vanity had my makeup and perfume And a small red wooden box contained my jewelry.

I opened the brown curtains, sliding the glass up, and allowed the soft breeze to blow in my room. It blew my braided hair behind me, my bangs flowed to the side. It was late in the afternoon. Students could be seen in the front door and somewhere walk to the village of bookend in pairs.

I guess I could go out, alone, maybe get some fresh air.

I grabbed my brown leather bag with a red quill key chain and my keys. Grabbing a book on 'Fairytale Beasts and creatures' just in case as I walked out the door down the staircase.

Some students were out decorating their lockers, first years were nervously escorted by teachers.

I turned the corner outside only to bump into someone.

"Pardon me, I should have paid more attention" I apologized-kneeling down to pick up my book.

"Don't be such a worry flurry! It's fun to sometimes fall down'! See!" the high-pitched voice said falling down again and laughing.

I look up, seeing as the cheerful voice belonged to Madeline.

"Oh! I know you! The narrator said you where Amelie Wise! I'm Madeline Hatter, want some tea?"

"Narrator..?". I asked, clearly confused. Who was the narrator? Only our stories have any.

"Yes, their people that tell the stories and such. Hey wait for aspect, are you a narrator too!?" she said grabbing hold of my shoulders and shaking me, bringing a dizzy feeling in my head.

"Not that I know off."

"Oh well any who, I should be going to meet Raven at her dorm. Toodaloo! " She said and before I could answer a goodbye ,in the blink of the eye she dashed away.

She seems so happy, I wish I was that mad. Being a wonderland in must of been easier. Cheerful and happier all the time. Everyone liked the wonder Indians here, even if a certain purple cat played pranks or a mad queen holds a treat to cut your head, or if they talk riddles.

Riddle is is a lot harder to understand, I heard even Maddie had some trouble with it. Frankly I did too, the only languages I can speak fluently is Spanish, English, British, German, French, Italian, and a bit of bird talk. For once the cover of my story is turned, I would learn every language, even animal talk.

With a sigh, I got off the ground and headed towards the bookstore.

The village of bookend was even more packed, true the window of the Glass Slipper you could see the daughter of Cinderella setting off her shop with the latest shoes, and the mad hatter happily putting up the upside down banner saying there were open.

Star Books had students walking in and sitting on the comfortable chairs by the warm fire.

Perhaps I could get a job here, unlike the bookstore it had more people, and I could be close to them at least...

With a final decision, I open the glass door of the cafe'.

It was even noisier on the inside, making me visibly wince. I'm used to having a quiet room while studying with no one else in but my tutor or mentor.

I walk up to the cashier, who was a girl with orange hair and blue eyes, wearing a white apron over her green clothes.

"Hello, uh just a caramel pixie dust lately please," I said, the corner of my lips tilting up into a very small smirk... Closest I am allowed to do to represent a smile.

"Ok that will be $6.50," she said, smiling a full wide smile almost as big as the Cheshire.

I handed her the cash, better to buy something while asking for a job here right?

"Uh say, do you happen to know if there are any available spots here for employees?"

She put her ring finger to the bottom of her lips in thought, "Well I guess I could use some help here during my shifts! I'm sure the owner would love it if you took it!". She said cheerfully.

"I would appreciate it." I said.

"Heckcellent! I'll text you later for the hours of your shift. it's going to be a Ball having you here with me!". She said hugging me, something I would need to get used to.

"Uhh yeah..t-thank you," I said with a nod, I gave her a small wave before grabbing my drink and heading out the door.

A thought came to me, how could she text me if she didn't know my name..? I don't even know hers.

She will probably ask someone for the number of 'the girl who can't smile'. If anyone knew my phone number.

I sighed and walked in the bookstore.

I seem to be sighing a lot lately...


	3. Chapter Three

Amelie POV

Walking back to my dorm, I had received my schedule by a godmother in training, since I had missed lunch and was out in the village.

I even went to one of the many Boutique's . I didn't get anything too special however I did get some shoes.

Instead of the black strapped high heels with socks I always wear, I decided to go with something that was more 'in style'.

They were brown high heel boots that reached in the middle of my ankle and knee, they had gold traps on the side and shoelaces tied in a bow that was similar to my shirt.

(AN: You probably noticed, but they were inspired by Cerise's shoes, of course there not the same cause the heal is slightly different, and a lighter shade of brown)

I sat my schedule and bag on the vanity, took my shoes off, and plopped on my bed, exhausted. I grabbed any book that was possibly near me and started to read.

'Planets & stars, by: **** ****'

I already read this one. But might as well...

The sound of metal (?) vibrating against wood was heard from my night table.

A text message?

Odly enough, it was a message from Briar, one of the most popular, trend-setter princes at school.

'"нey! вacĸ-тo-вooĸ parтy ιn тнe royal coммan rooм 7:30! everyone ιnvιтed! ιтѕ goιng тo вe over тнe glaѕѕ ѕlιpper!"'

Was I invited to a party? Definitely not something I been to before, unless the annual party's my 'dad' has where a bunch of Royal family's come and visit, have dinner, dance, and listen to classical music.

I wasn't invite last year, well I was, but I got the message a little too late..

I guess it really couldn't hurt, I was trying to interact more with my peers, even if it is rather hard.

Do I need to dress in party clothes or is these fine...? I guess I could just touch the little makeup I wear and fix my hair a little.

I walk over to the vanity and grabbed the lightest shade of pink lipstick I could find, then grab the brown eyeliner to do my eyebrows.

I fix any loosely strands in my braided hair, add a golden clip in my bangs, and grab my bag, tucking a random book inside.

Reading and learning is something I do actually enjoy, and having an advanced memory and being able to learn things faster helps too. However just because I like to read does not mean I didn't wish I could just go out and 'hang out'.

Sometimes I wonder if my mom went to parties like these when she was younger.. I miss her , and I feel terrible barley remember her at all, I wonder if Raven feels like these, since her mother isn't here either.

I put on my new shoes and head out the door to the Royal'/s Common Room. The common room is only allowed by royals, meaning Princess and Prince and such, which included me. However since this generation seemed more 'chill ', commoners were allowed to come into, such a witches or wonder Indians such has Maddie. I went a few times last year, only to read some of the fiction stories they have placed in some shelves since it was our 'Freedom Year'.

I entered true the large doors, onto the elegant -marble floors in that everyone considered a fun ballroom. It was always kind of enchanting, but tonight Briar had made it even more. There was gold wire crisscrossed on the top of to appear like streamers, hundreds of bird's perched. Enchanted Ivy was slowly growing in the trellis located in the center of the room, where Melody Piper was deejaying at the tune of songs I had only briefly heard before.

"Hey welcome! Uh...". Said Briar, not sure of my name.

"Her name is Amelie Wise Briar, welcome". Said Apple smiling at me, which I replied with a nod. She was holding an empty cup and spoon.

"Thank you"

Apple was wearing a ruffled red and pink skirt with golden detailed designs, her top was rose read like her, and her mother's lips, and was wearing a golden tunic with puffed out short sleeves.

Briar, being the trend setter that she is, was dressed to party as always in tall pink high heels.

Even is she was one the tallest in the class. Her usual crown glasses grand she had started as perched on her head, her tight pink skirt with black nylon worked to make a sort of edgy briar pattern, a necklace, and a loose silk top all made the perfect outfit combination.

Ashlynn Ella rushed in through the doors, wearing her blue flowered dress and, even if I don't know much about fashion as the rest, beautiful glass high heels that had vines that wrapped around her ankle.

"Am I late?" she ask, looking down at her dress, expecting it to turn to the rags. "I hate being late"

"Your fine, your on time –don't loose a glass slipper!"

"I went to the forest to help mother fox relocate her nest, what a relief I made it in time".

"No sweat Ash, Hey could you be a dear? I thought they will sound spellbinding in the bass line!" Briar said, pointing to the silent birds on the roof.

"I tried earlier,"said Apple "But when I sing to them, they just get dramatic and try to protect me from something"

"How come you didn't have Amelie do it? She can talk to birds, she's a daughter of The Wise Princess" Ashlynn said pointing to me, which caused me to hold my elbow behind my back.

Having people point at me and talk about me in front of my face is definitely not something I'm too used to. Of course, Ashlyn would know these. She was part of an important family, she attended some of the parties my Dad hosted.

"You talk to birds too?". Apple asked sweetly and fairly.

"Some, but the daughter of Cinderella is better at it" I replied.

The three nodded before Ashlyn proceeded to talk to the birds, getting them to sing. Soon more people began to arrive, and I set off on my own, learning against the wall, my arms crossed as I look around.

Apple and the other princesses served as the welcoming committee: AshLynn Ella, Holly O'hair, Duchess Swan, Darling Charming, and Lizzie Hearts, but not me. I didn't ask, but not because they mean, Briar didn't even know my name, and besides the welcoming committee should smile.

Maddie soon walked in, but her dress was on backward

The neck fit tight around her knees, the wide tulle skirt shot up her neck, and she somehow manages to make sleeve holes that appeared to have been ripped in place, causing me to mentally giggle at her madness.

"YO AMELIE WHATS UP!"

I heard someone scream my name.

I turn around only to see the girl from Starbooks next to me, she's pretty fast.

"Hey..?" I said

" Sorry I was going to find you first but like then I saw the cake and me LOVEE CAKE!" The orange(?) head said, whipping invisible sweat of her forehead.

"OH! So like I didn't have your number and I like needed it to tell you your shifts and blah all that stuff"

"oh uh right, here..." I said writing my phone number on the hyper girls blue Microphone.

"Ok, thanks! Ill hext it to u later. Hey, have you tried the cake? It's sooo good it's spellbinding! ..." she starded to rant but was interrupted when the crackling noise of a spell being made was herd.

The million of chirping birds turned into hissing snakes and a few screams were heard from both sides of the room. All eyes turned to Raven who had looked wickedly mad and her hands were rolled up into a fist. The snakes fell not being able to keep their balanced much longer on the floor in wet slaps, some landed on the people's shoulders or heads, like my new 'friend' for one.

" Ooh snakes! I love snakes their so long and funny looking! Tho let's face it, NOTHING goes with their sales AT ALL. " The hyper girl who I still don't know her name mumbled to no one in particular. She took the snake of her head and started to pet it lovingly, which was very unusual for a princess.

What was more unusual was that the bird-turned-snakes where slithering as best they could away from each other, causing a mess. And... Wait was that a pig?

"Quiet down, please" Apple voice was heard, she tried to hum a calming tune, but her voice wasn't heard, seeing as I could barely hear her at all.

"It's the Evil Queen!"

"She turning everyone into snakes!"

"Run for YOUR LIVESSSS"

Ravens face turned into realizing and she stared in horror at all the snakes slithering on the gold wire above us. She ran out of the room faster then the terrified students trying to flee.

I stayed behind with Apple, and Briar, and Duchess. The blonde was trying to console the pink dressed girl, and Duchess volunteered to turn into her swan form, and fly to Baba Yaga's cottage, as well as have the dark sorcery instructor changed the snakes back. I guess Duchess was the one who made Raven cracked And regretted it dearly.

I helped cleaned a few things up, as the hyper girl who I wasn't able to catch her name, left earlier, probably fled off with her new pet 'snake'.

By the time I had gotten back, I was exhausted, I slipped off my shoes, and just plopped in bed not bothering to change. Falling asleep instantly.


End file.
